Harry Potter The Heir
by EdTheBeast
Summary: This is the prequel for the 3 stories. The first one is Harry Potter Heir of the Universe. Rating M for Adult content. MA for safety. The second will be Heaven & Hell. The third is the Fae. Have written about 25 plot bunnies. This has a lot of info, w/some story.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

_**Disclaimer!**_ : I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY or profit from any of this story. ALL CHARACTERS OF This story does not reflect the attitudes or characters in the Harry Potter series, or have any affiliation with the author. THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONGS TO J.K. Rollins, Warner Brothers, its various affiliates, & whoever she sells, gives etc it to. It is for free fun.

Non of the characters are mine, some parts of this LONG story might have a paragraph from another story if I liked it, it fit into my idea, & worked with my role-play universe. So there are a number of Authors out there I owe homage 2. Here are few few that having started my story, & my son reading the first 2 chapters, said I should read. I shamelessly used some of their lines, though I tried to edit to fit my writing style.

Thank you for the words to flesh out my long story. This is a rewrite, it has just about every description of stories in it from snuff to incest to sex to romance. It is what would be more real life in a fiction, fantasy, Sci-fi world. Here's a few names: J.K. Rollins; George Lucas; E.E."Doc" Smith; Piers Anthony;Marion Zimmerman Bradley; Ian Fleming; etc. Hallows_Seeker; Bobmin; Flowerchild33; Clell65619; GOLDJMW; songwriter90; red_jacobson; canoncansodoff; rlpj4; & Jeconais; etc. to name a very few. Some references to people, characters, songs, books, etc. are mentioned in the story. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM, though I wish I did. Some parts are from Wiki, etc. to describe the History parts; which I again Do not own any of. This is a free story for enjoyment of the reader.

 **Chapter 0: THE BEGINNING**

Background: 5 beings were created when the Goddess was "YOUNG". when She made Her first creations, they became Powerful; which led to some very strange things. When She had settled down a bit, She had not yet put some limitations on Her creations; Her 5 "children". Unlike many families; the children did not do the normal. Ha! Ha! The good, the disruptive(bad), & the one in the middle. After they wanted to make children, She finally knew that they had to have limits beyond what she gave; or everything She had created would be destroyed. Ra & Law, the "good ones"; Zues & Chaos, the "bad ones"; & Death, the "middle one"; planned a creation; with their "Mother" to fix many things through Her Multiverse. She still let them have too much input. Death gave to the race that would fix everything & possibly become more important than him, mortality. Zues gave the race, for the same reason, hatred; so they would never be better than him. Law, had sat & listened to everything. He had watched & listened to his "Mother" & his "brothers". For his contribution, he poured out his love of his "mother", (that she could be proud of her oldest), & "brothers", (that they would grow up).before the race was scattered through the Multiverse of creation. He gave them the ability to become better, & to heal rifts in Her other creations. Chaos put a chaotic behavior mix into the DNA; so that some of others would live longer than the average being of the created "race"; & that they would/could be as different as his "brothers & himself." He also put lust into the mix; a wanting of everything that another had for themselves into the races of "Man". RA, knew his younger "brothers", so he contributed an all embracing compassion to change themselves, to randomly change thru their generations. He put his all in, so that in time; they could become greater than he & his brothers. Neither he nor his "Twin" realized that in a 6+ million years; the abilities they gave; would make their "mother" supremely happy.

The GODDESS knew as she was flinging them out across the universes, what had been added. She cried & smiled to herself; she added to each of the five's add-ons. To Death's she added the ability to see past that, & to want to help all beat death. To Zues's lust, she added "LOVE" of another, to want them to have better, even if it might hurt the one giving. To RA's gift; she added many things, including the ability to change on purpose; to see & feel Her, & the other creations She made. To Chaos's gift to be tweaked, by her alone; but not beyond what was HER original intent. Law's gift seemed to need nothing added, so She just gave it power. Even She did not figure out what the combination; of everything would make, as She could not always see, the far future in all ways. It was sometimes hard to see everything with over 1 TB 2 10th power of worlds per all 7 universes; especially since Chaos, Zues, & Death, put their into the plan. And at the final instance Law & Ra threw themselves completely in to possibly save the others being duplicated/created. The 5's extra power created 6 more multiverses. (In my role-playing this is where the Heavens & Hells, come from, i.e. other planes; Cthulhu, Avalon, etc. 6X7 universes, beyond the 1st 7, gave me lots of play room.)

Background: was that everytime a new Ancient & Noble House was formed; they married one of their daughters into Lancelot's line within 3 generations. While Lancelot's lines younger sons 1): all married & returned to only certain lines. 2): Died protecting muggles, (causing the protected girl to acquire a DNA of potential magic.) 3): Died protecting a Squib girl (causing all her children to have magic.) Or 4): died protecting a witch of a normal family (causing all her children to form/become a noble House.) It was strange, but at the time of Harry Potters birth, the British Magical Government, called The Wizengamot was made up of 250 members. The Fifty Ancient & Noble Houses (+25 inactive) & 100 Noble houses that rotated, each year thru the 300+ houses every 5 years.(over 100 inactive) & 50 seats for Merchant Houses or Covens rotated just like the noble Houses. Then 1 seat for all wizards & witches not part of a House/Coven; & 1 seat rotated through the 50 magical races not human within the British Empire. The Ancient Houses had the most power as they always had a seat (75), so a member of a noble House (voted by all of them for 10 year terms;) was always the Chief Warlock tie breaking member (i.e. Dumbledore.) [*Death's Domain]

* ** "Now, it is often believed that Dementors feed on happiness because they appear to suck the joy out of a room, but in fact, nearly the opposite is closer to the case. It is true, they do drain away happiness & joy; which they can only abide in small quantities; but they also stimulate one's darkest fears and despairs. They foster the repetitious recollection of one's Worst Memories until there is no room left for any good ones. It is those emotions (the dark ones) which they prefer to feed on," Merlin continued. "Dementors thrive on human misery. Wizards who are in their presence long enough are thus driven mad, & lose their will to live! They/it also affect a person over time; if subjected to them for more than 5 years, constantly, then; they physically have problems, especially in reproduction. While effectively depriving a wizard of their powers, as Will & Intent are the most important ingredients for directing magic. That is why it is an abomination in the multiverse."

 **Chapter 1: The Far Past. 369 AD.**

Merlin looked to his sister wife, Morgana, & said. "You know we must do as she asks, to save that other multiverse." "Yes, I know. It is just leaving the children, here without us, & I know 250 is not a child." "She let me see that for 7 generations all will be very well… " But 1,591 years from now, we will have very few of our bloodline left." "Oh dear Goddess, NO!" Said the mother of my children. "Well she did create everything, but I asked for a favor. She agreed. We will leave a bloodline legacy in our youngest, Lancelot; so that when the time comes. One of ours will be plentiful & have all of our gifts." She read my mind & saw everything. "Oh, Goddess, how could one of our own; sink to such horror, to kill off our magical genetic bloodline! Even though,he knew not what he was." Neither noted the shadow that appeared.

"Yes, but look at our lovely hero. He will be very well loved, & bring many of the races, back into where they should be. Allowing the non-magical to eventually have magic. The Goddess, will give him one of her abilities; do you see what he will have?" Merlin said. "Yes dear, but what of Arthur?." "His line will be large, but for him; it is his fame, that will be forever known by all." "Aw, yes; my Darling Husband I see, all will be well. Though, he will hate his life for some little time, but he will correct Mordred's mistake in letting that despicable abomination**(C above), into any of the living multi-verse. But let us hurry, so that we may do as the Goddess, wishes." They imbue their youngest & the Goddess gives her blessing. Neither realizing that all that was to come. Was because their oldest saw & heard most, but not all, of what they said. His anger was so great. That if not for the protection enchantments placed on each child; neither of their youngest would have lived past the very day, they left.

Mordred whispers to himself as the portal arch takes them away. "Yes, I can not harm my siblings for 100 years, but mine will rule all, plans will be set in motion…" Time passes! The House names multiplied & changed as the non magic types were breed into the magic. The middle child & the youngest were very fruitful. The DNA changes, as the Goddess adds magic to several non magic types, even though it shortens their lives. The oldest line kept killing itself off, cursing, or stealing kids of the other 2 lines, to be breed into the great line. Time passes, knowledge is lost!

NOTES:

The Goblins, on the other hand. Never knowingly fought Lancelot's family through all the wars. Each time they did, though they lost; which caused the treaties & finally them becoming the British Empires magic bankers, followed by the rest of the World. Some lines like Godrics' became Goblin friends & were traded Goblin magic items for their bloodlines only. To revert to the Goblins if non were left. This sometimes caused problems, & mistakes, due to inactive Houses. The Goblins, slyly thought about breeding a little Goblin Blood into those families, so that they would never be non-Goblin & have to give back. As well as be required to help, the pure-blood Goblins.

The taxes for wizards is 3% net for the Ancient & Noble Houses. 4% for The Ancient Houses [(750+ years tracking)(Society or club) groups of mixed beings] & for the Noble Houses. 5% for any Coven/Mercantile House (50-749 years tracking) & 6% if not in any of the above. Magical beings if making money outside their race get taxed 7%. Some of the first families have always supported the main 10 races by forging Mercantile Houses with them so they could get things from others. Of course; those families were able to get major discounts from the other races, because of this. It is just good business. Each Hose's accountants (or whatever their title) would swear 3 times in a row that this was the truth on what the house or individual made as far as they knew. The individual or House leader would then do the same, & the taxes would be paid, automatically. If one was stupid enough to lie; the 10% penalty, the lose of magic from the forsworn, or the death of the individual if they had no magic caused no lying. It was hard to be sure complete individuals paid, as they would not have sworn, & if no other group had transactions, but only individuals; the magic did not enforce the tax. (i.e. if a racial group did not interact with any formal group, no taxes. Of course the first time they did interact, the magic forced collection of all monies owed (no penalty applied), as they never forswore.

Now for the politics of magic & non-magic interaction. The Ancient and Noble Houses of Peverall, Gryffindor, & Potter, as well as a few others had always invested in other races & non-magic companies. With the Elves, Goblins, Dwarves, & Faye races they formed The H.G.F.E.D. Banking Corporation; nicknamed Hi-Fed. It was mainly an investment company to help the owners. Each held 20%. The divisions are Land Acquisition (Elf mainly involved), Mineral Acquisition (Dwarf mainly involved), Land purification & restoration (Faye mainly involved), Commerce investment (Goblin mainly involved), & Protection/Politics (mainly Human involved). That is not to say the others were not involved, just to show where the main attention, was put.

The Quidditch World Cup was started with flying carpets in 696 & was 1 time a year; except in time of War, so really very few. (80 Cups). Then about 1000 AD it became every other year (185 Cups), then in 1370 it became every 4th year (157 Cups). So the 422 Game would be in 1994 per Canon.

The International Council of Magic (ICM), was the equivalent of the United Nations. The Roman, Chinese, Persian, Egyptian, Aztec, & Incas were the start of the first Council. The "Muggle" world has split it up into hundreds. In the Magical realms, there are less than 15, the various aligned races brings the total to 60; So if tie Chief Mugwump casts breaker. All issues are discussed and voted within 1 day. The Council meets for 3 days a year. The first day is to figure out what needs to be voted on. The second day, the various political-racial groups decide if they can form enough coalitions to pass what they want. The third day, usually only 4 hours is the voting. After more than a thousand years of the Council, there are only 10 Laws enforced by all. That is not to say that each continent does not have other laws. Just that all the magic of all the races enforce those 10 laws.

1:) If said 3 times the same or said differently, but with the same meaning & intent, followed by blood & speaking 'SO MOTE IT BE!' It will be enforced as long as it did not go against any of the other LAWS. This is how the taxes are enforced. IT FORMS A WORD BOND!

2:) No Individual Country may penalize another from a different ICM group. What this means is that there can be no penalty to the individual person. But that the ICM member can enforce monetary penalties. These were agreed to long ago on amounts; as long as the Home group does not have a law against what was done in the individual example that takes place in my story, is underage magic. That the British Empire has; versus the no age limit of the American Continents. Canada has under age; the USA, Mexico, as well as the other countries down to Antarctica, have no age limit. It is funny, that in the last 200+ years; the only Dark Wizards & Witches to gain power outside 1 Country has been in the Non American Continents. Of course, the single country's Dark Lords & Ladies have gone up & down in the South American continent & Mexico. Rarely in the Central Americas, usually as these are vacation spots with many members of different ICM's, & the USA stand on peace & the pursuit of happiness. That does not mean, that the many individual magic users, do not curse having to pay taxes. If both have a Law against it, then they can be punished.

3:) No persons soul, may be destroyed by a country, without the OK of ICM, itself. Of course Britain's Demon Dementors, do not destroy the soul. They steal it to make more Dementors. Though it only works for Evil Magic Types. For all others it makes a Valkyrie/Angel. So they are very, very, sure; who they kiss. Note: Harry has part of Riddle's soul, so shows on their radar as Evil, just as to a Unicorn or Angel, he shows up as Good.

4:) No single being may be put in stasis (given the Draught of Living Death) for more than 50 years. It is a fit punishment. as it is based on how strong their magic is. This is the low end for the Sub races such as Troll (this is their life-span.) Since magical beings: live for 50 to 100 years in average (Centaur, Mer-folk, & most others, including non-magic types); 75 to 125 years (Squibs, ALL 1/2 Breeds except Muggle Human, & most Fairy); 100 to 150 years (weak: Mage, Goblin, Veela, Oldest Giant, most 1/4 Breeds if magical at all); 125 to 175 for the average: Mage, Dwarf, Goblin, etc.; 150 to 200 for oldest Goblin or Dwarf, & strong Mage; to 250+ years for Elves & some Fairy. The Fairy Queen (is rumored to be over 500 years old.) Then of Course so was Merlin, Morgana, Arthur, Mordred, & Lancelot. The biggest difference is in fertility for all magical beings. Human normal 13 - 38; Magical is double the time + 1 year past the halfway point. So 50; 63; 75; 100; or longer for the strongest.

5:) No One individual, may be tortured for more than an hour a day. This was a very poorly written Law, as 1 persons torture can be an others pleasure, or not even bother them. While an hour to another could make them go crazy. It was to be used as a punishment.

6:) Contracts voluntarily said 3 times and signed in blood; cannot be voided, even if the signature people die, the House would still have to back the contract. This has caused some problems, it cannot be abridged.

7:) Bonds are the only exception to the other 9 LAWS.

8:) Covens can act as Houses, & if all members are married or bonded to the highest ranked member. Then the Coven is the same rank as that member. I.e. Ancient & Noble or Ancient or Noble or they are otherwise the same as a Merchant House. The only problems with this LAW is that married is a very loose thing, based on the ICM members.

9:) Mistress's & Consort's can have contracts to keep their current line, alive. But they do not get any of the perks that a Wife or bond-mate gets.

10:) Heads of House can be any sex. But, if a contract requires only males as Head, the House will go inactive, till reopened per each of the ICM's members rule. This came about after the 30 year of war time & started many Females re-gaining their rights lost through the ages. (Note: Eric Flint is 1 of the authors of the 1632 series. Using his research on many Nobles dying.) See each ICM's members for how to become an active House again. The British can go back 7 generations to keep a House active. After that it requires a bloodline list! The Goblins have a Ancestry Spell involving parchment, blood, & 100,000 gold fee to do. Which is the real reason almost no one does this, as only 1 in thousands get more "galleons" worth of gold & items, than the fee. The goblins keep it very quiet, about the spell, and as each Head of House brings in their members to the records of the Bank. They have the list by Aura; but this can only be done, when the Being is past Puberty. Reason a number of inactive Houses.

This is when the ICM became 60 Members of Countries & Races. The following is a list of current **British Empire** after Grimwald (WW2) War: England; Wales; Scotland; Ireland; Australia; Barbados; Bermuda; British Cameroons; Brunei; Canada; Cayman Islands; Ceylon; Cook Islands; Cyprus; Falkland Islands; Gibraltar; Grenada (Windward Islands); Hong Kong; India; Jamaica; Newfoundland; New Zealand; St Helena, Ascension Isl. Tristan da Cunha; St Lucia; St Vincent; South Africa; Trinidad; Turks and Caicos Islands; & Zanzibar. (I know not right; it's for story; to explain British importance.)

The Other Members belong to one of the following: The **Chinese Conglomerate** (Mongolia & Korea). The **Rising Sun hegemony** ,(Japan, Tibet, Vietnam, Laos, etc.) borders the Chinese & British. **The Russian hegemony** , borders The Chinese & THE PEOPLE. **The French Connection** (i.e. French Protectorate which is squeezed between the Spanish, the Egyptian, & Zulus in Africa), & between The Roman Empire; THE PEOPLE, British, & Spanish. **The Spanish Main** (includes Morocco, Portugal, etc.) The **Zulu Nation** (Above South Africa To the borders of the Egyptians, Spanish, & French. **The Persian Empire** [(Middle East) **The Jewish Protectorate** ]. **The South American Association [The Incan Empire** (Chile & parts of Argentina)]. **The USA Protectorates** within it [( **The Nation; Indian** ) & **The Aztec Empire** (Mexico).] Most of the Protectorates & hegemony's have the rest of the world to help & protect from the others. **THE PEOPLE** are another type of Hegemony [Which is everybody else Prussian, Gypsy, viking, Scandinavian, etc.]


	2. Chapter 2 The Past

**Disclaimer! As said before Chapter 0: I own nothing! Nothing! It's all for fun. Lots of others own this.**

 **Note: A Coven** : Type 1: 3, or 5, or 7 members. All women or men, or 1 male & the rest women. Type 2: 11, or 13, or 17, or 19 members. Again all men, women, or 1 sex except for 1 to 3 of the other. Hermaphrodites can replace any of the above for all 3 types. Type 3: This is the largest, groups ever known, & are always mixed. 23, 29, 31, 37, & 41 members, usually 1 different type & pairs of the others. Any bigger ones have not been seen in a thousand years.

 **Note: A BOND** : Here is a list of the various bonds that can take place. Some on purpose, some accidental, always permanent. None of these are in any specific order of importance, but some can over ride another, & can cause problems, as both sets of bonds can be bound to both types. For example a life bond & marriage bond. In alphabetical order, here are the following known ones.

 **1:) Contract Bond** : This is the most basic charm; most races have several of these with other races in perpetual status (i.e. forever.) These are usually thousands of feet of pages in length, with many provisions & etc. Enough said. The auto pay taxes is an example. When it is between Houses or Covens see above. Enough said. Between individuals both parties, bind the other to never knowingly break this contract by voluntarily giving their blood signature to a contract. No one may break this, but it can be modified by other Bonds. The way to abuse this is by "Binding Magical Contract!." "If your parents used magic on the contract, it wouldn't matter if it was illegal. You'd be stuck anyway." If it is broken, some how, all the penalties apply. Sometimes other things happen from the Goddess's magic.

 **2:) EVER Bond** : Only to have happen once, ever; between Merlin & Morgana. The EVER Bond is all 10 others combined, not known how. Usually comes out of Covens.

 **3:) Life Bond** : Usually used for the binding of Houses by contracts between a mentioned, or future children, being Master or Marriage Bonded. This can also happen involuntarily when someone unselfishly saves your life, while risking their own. When this happens, the one saved is bound to the saver until the magic considers it evened. Severus to James (adding to debt when telling prophecy to Riddle) & increasing the debt, when being bad to Harry at the start of first year. After a certain point it changes into a Master bond if not paid off. The only warning that the debt is changing is a loud death toll bell, only heard by the people involved. At 99%, the warning bell rings. The Goddess/magic or death decides when the saved has repaid the saver. Many do not even know they have this debt, until the Bell Tolls.

 **4:) Magic Bond** : This is a vow, that if knowingly breaking (several things don't cause this to work, including a few other Bonds;) You will lose your magic for life & become a squib. Doing a Blood Line Curse on an innocent being, is an example. Called Unforgivable Curse.

 **5:) Marriage Bond** : Only the married Spouses can have children or sex with each other. No other's child will come to term, auto Miscarry; & no male's sperm will fertilize any egg outside the marriage. There have been found to be loop holes: Polyjuice potion, metamorphous mages, & a Soul Bond, combined with another Marriage Bond, which is then enforced with a Mistress & Master Bond. All Performed within an hour. If a Coven Bond is formed using this Bond, it can be expanded into larger covens.

 **6:) Master Bond** : The Being is basically put into permanent slavery, with only 1 escape clause, beyond death. The House Elves are an example. The "slave" must follow all the orders of the master, even to voluntarily consent to other Bonds. Only Soul/Ever Bond's cannot be done.

 **7:) Mistress Bond** : BDSM; the effects can be extreme & affects everyone involved; especially if forcing in from without this Bond. Enough said.

 **8:) Soul Bond** : Everything that affects the soul of one can affect the other, though it can also neutralize an effect on the other also. Thus Harry's Scar being part of Voldemort; one cannot permanently die if the other lives. & if you bind your soul to something (Horcux); as long as that item is whole, you cannot be sent to the beyond. Most evil mages that use this, put heavy magic enchantments & charms to protect it.

 **9:) Twin Bond** : Usually this is involuntary. The twins will Always know the others feelings & well being. Now it can go much deeper, depending if this was affected before hand, by another bond. For example the Marriage bond, Life bond, Mistress bond, Soul Bond, or EVER bond. But also the Marriage bond can change this into a Coven Bond, or nullify the Marriage bond.

 **10:) Virginity Bond** : This is put on children to prevent molestation by another. There are very few ways of breaking this bond, before the child becomes an adult. Emancipation of the child, bestows adulthood. Marriage Bond, Life Bond, Master Bond, EVER or Contract bonds. Aging potions do not break this bond, nor other spells & charms, though death does end it. So a car hits the child, they die for 1+ minutes, & are then brought back by a defibrillator. The Bond is gone. For those that try to break this bond, there is a warning shock that can be quite severe throwing that assailant up to 30' away. Then if the attacker still tries they are affected by a Magic Bond that can force a Master Bond on the attacker &/or attacker's master (or mistress). Thus the virgin can have a slaves. They stay virgin in all 3 holes.

 **11:) Word Bond** : Can only be done voluntarily; by saying 3 times in a row something that means the same, within a magical Turn (i.e. 10 minutes;) or one time followed by "So Be It! Said in a stated voice; (firm, shouted, etc.) they will never knowingly break it. The penalties can be varied up to, but not limited to a Life Bond. Taxes paid are an example.

 **NOTE:** Slavery is not considered evil in the magical world. The reason is better a slave than murdering them, tainting your soul. So very few are killed by Light or Neutral types. Of course, evil loves to do that. Death in combat or accidental do not taint the soul.

 **Chapter 2: PRE-HOGWARTS 1300-1945**

Godric Gryffindor's grandfather was a scalawag; which later, was why Godric became the hero, sadly he was. Though he did his part for the Goddess's plan. He made a bet with one member of Mordred's line; that hated his twin sisters in The Coven. The bet was bedding all without Love or cursed to bed the others without love; if he fell in Love with one of the witch's from the highly powerful coven. If he won, all his debts, magical & non-magical would be paid. He lost & was cursed for falling in love; he professed love & bedded the entire Coven. Who were then told of his infidelity. Not realizing the falsehood of the wizard. The pissed off coven, bloodline cursed his line for 7 times 7 generations. But after doing so, they found their error; which caused them to all become squibs as it was a "Unforgivable Curse"! The curse was to always love the one they had sex with, but the one they had sex with, would not love them. Until they found one they could not love, then that one, could love them. They could still do potions, but nothing else. The wizard revealed himself; cackling at how stupid they had been, since none had checked, to see if magic was involved. Now the only magically pure child of his ancestor. He sets about having the greatest heir & destroying his "cousins" families! All seven ex-witches had boys from his tryst. Only his True Love, already pregnant; before any of the curses, had a magical child. Godric's father. The ex-witches were not happy & made a plan.

When the children were all eleven, the witches sacrificed themselves in a blood ritual. The twins plan, had them indoctrinating their boys, so that when the sacrifice was done, it always make sure their children would be allowed to love, marry, & be faithful to that one girl. As long as she was a Noble woman, squib, or witch, For 7X7 generations. Godric's grandfather had to raise them all & could not do so since his squib wife had died in their second birth bed. The sacrifice changed the magic as only 6 were alive & 1 a spirit.

The ritual worked, but said marry or mistress a Noble, squib, or witch. The other six thought the spirit(not ghost) had told her husband that they had a plan to help his children. She had not, before she died. So he adopted the six squibs out to the non-magical; as he did not know of the mothers plans. He did not know that their children now had a magical DNA; which could give any of their descendants magic. A short time passes.

 **NOTE:** In the early 1300's the Sword of Gryffindor was previously used to drive a Basilisk from Ireland. Both of its teeth were broken in the ensuing battle & the sword was imbued with Basilisk venom at that time.

 **1369 AD.**

Hogwarts is created by the 4 most powerful bloodlines of Merlin & Morgana's children. After the falling out of the twin grandsons of the wizard that cursed Godric's grandfather. The good one says good riddance to them. His incestuous brother & older sister. He finds friendship & joins 3 friends of Arthur's & Lancelot's bloodlines. The others did not know that there were 2 completely different Slytherins that were identical that helped start Hogwarts. Further following the plan. The good one falls in love with a child of a squib, the daughter; whose father died when she was 11; loved him & did potions for him. He decides the school needs more magic to protect the students than they are giving it, so with his wife they do a blood ritual. Sacrificing his magic into Hogwarts, they move to the continent. Not having told the others as he expected them to try to talk him out of it. Thus leaving the evil one, to take over. Which is the reason for the "falling out" among the "4" founders. The evil one tells the others he sacrificed most of his magic into Hogwart & was leaving to start the Gaunt noble House. He said his line would now always have preference at Hogwart. This caused the other three to do a lot of magic, from divination to charms, transfiguration, & enchantment. Finally using a blood & soul ritual that said. When I die my magic will go into Hogwarts & half my soul will do the other thing. Gryffindor's half soul joined the enchanted hat. Rowena half a soul became a ghost. Helga's half a soul was fused into Hogwarts; with three laws.

 **1)** The Ghosts, pictures, & non-human beings employed here will do as the Headmaster wishes. As long as it does not interfere with the other 2 laws, If it does then Hogwarts decides.

 **2)** The Children are to be cared for & when/if protected, while giving the Heads of House special abilities to convince them, much as the Headmaster has over Hogwarts. As long as it does not interfere with the other 2 laws, If it does then Hogwarts decides.

 **3)** The blood relations of the Founders, (not realizing if they had said the 4 Founders, the evil ones plans would not have worked;) will have the power to neutralize the Headmasters/ Head of Houses abilities. Also that they can tell the others not to talk about what they did, as if they were the Head of House or Headmaster. They were arrogant which is why this one did not have the same escape clause. But Hogwarts can aid any one of their lines, as it wants.

Once all 5 "Founders magic became imbued into Hogwarts. It realized there were 5 Houses not four. It "talked" with the artefact Gryffindor made out of the old magic hat. The hat said to close the fifth area & use it for the elves, as the rooms for them in the dungeon, were bad. He would put both Slytherin types in the same House; until their was a needed change. He got a little sloppy when James & the others were there, & should have opened the 5th House. He promised Hogwarts when the 5 pulses happened, that the 5th House would be ready, when needed.

Five other adopted boys had 5 girls & die when the girl's turned 11. The grandchildren of 6 witches turned squibs are given each a book on their eleventh birthdays by what could only be called little people. They are told by the wee people that they were the bloodline of cursed witches & that in 47/48 generations they would get their magic. The book was for them to list their families.

The next generation was all girls. The Family of Lancelot always had male heirs, never a female. Arthur's & Mordred's children bounced male, mixed, & female. Each time Arthur's female lines married they ended up creating an Ancient & Noble House, always known to the Elves. The Elves were of the light (good), the imps were of the dark (evil). Both were of the same race & could breed. When the Elves captured an Imp they bound them as "House Elves" to a wizard family. Each succeeding child turned more & more light, though some went crazy; reverting to bound imps; if the family went dark. Time passes as the Goddess watched her plans unfold, well within her goals! Unhappy with no changes necessary, just that little seer info to the Elves.


	3. Chapter 3 Pre James & Lilly Part A

**Disclaimer!:** I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY or profit from any of this story. ALL CHARACTERS OF This story does not reflect the attitudes or characters in the Harry Potter series, or have any affiliation with the author. THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONGS TO J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, its various affiliates, & whoever she sells, gives etc. it to. It is for free fun. None of the characters are mine, some parts of this LONG story might have a paragraph from another story if I liked it, it fit into my idea, & worked with my roleplay universe. So there are a number of Authors out there I owe homage 2. Here are 1 few that having started my story, & my son reading the first 2 chapters, said I should read. I shamelessly used some of their lines. Thank you for the words to flesh out my long story. This is a rewrite, it has just about every description of stories in it from snuff to incest to sex to romance. It is what would be more real life in a fiction, fantasy, Sci-fi world. Here's a few names: J.K. Rollins; George Lucas; E.E. "Doc" Smith; Piers Anthony; Marion Zimmerman Bradley; Ian Fleming; etc. Hallows_Seeker; Bobmin; Flowerchild33; Clell65619; GOLDJMW; songwriter90; red_jacobson; canoncansodoff; rlpj4; & Jeconais; etc. to name a very few. Some references to people, characters, songs, books, etc. are mentioned in the story. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM, though I wish I did. Some parts are from Wiki, etc. to describe the History parts; which I again Do not own any of. This is a free story for enjoyment of the reader.

 **NOTE:** This is an apology to historians & Scots for any "play" with the history given.

The 7 "Multi" Universes (not counting, pocket ones, different planes, etc.) are best described as below.

1) Magic really does not work it is more like the Lensman books PSI 100% [E.E "Doc" Smith]

2)Tech 95% magic 5% PSI 75% More like the Honor books [David Weber]

3)Tech 75% magic 25% PSI 75% More like the Horseclans Books Many universes, many "dead/dying" [Robert Adams, etc.]

4)All Magic & Tech both work 100% as well as PSI More like the Harry Potter [J.K. Rollins]

5)Tech 100% magic 50% PSI 100% More like the Marvel/DC universe [Stan Lee, etc.]

6)Many universes, within this one, with some Tech 10-25%, but all have magic 100% PSI 75% More like pocket universe like the Xanth books [Piers Anthony]

7) Tech more than muscle type does not work PSI 95% More like the Magicians (PUG) books [Raymond E. Feist]

The story is in #4, I'm just explaining how my ALL is run!

The BOOK Of MAGIC

1): Alchemy, the Art of Potion Making & Liquids.

2): Animancy, the Art of Animals, Animagi, & Shape Changing.

3): Arithmancy, the Art of Numbers, Sequences, Timing, & Motionless Wand use.

4): Astrology, the Art of the Stars & how they affect Magic.

5): Battlemagic, the Art of Abjuration (protective magic), Strategy, Tactics, & War.

6): Bloodmagic, the Art of Blood within Bonds, Lines, & Rituals.

7): Bonds, the Art of Bindings, Pairings, & Curse Breaking

8): Charms, the Art of Conjuration, Persuasion, Silent wand use.

9): Demonology, the Art of Heaven & Hell.

10): Divination, the Art of Seeing & knowing.

11): Enchanting, the Art of Enchantments & Transportation.

12): Herbology, the Art of Plants: Breeding & all their Magic uses.

13): Illusion Magic, the Art of Illusions: illusionary magic, Faery, & Sight.

14): Magic, the Art of Evocation, Wand Use to Focus your power by 50% over any other bonus.

15): Medi-magic, the Art of Healing, & Polymorphing, both Human & Other. Has some small parts of ALL others.

16): Mindmagic, the Art of Thought & the use of the Mind.

17): Naturology, the Art of the Elements & Druidic Force.

18): Necromancy, the Art of the Evil Dead, Curses, Hexes, & Extending Life.

19): Ritual Magic, the Art of Rituals, using Blood, Items, Life, & Souls. This has multiple small parts from other types.

20): Soul Magic, the Art of Auras, what is Alive & Good, & Wandless use of magic.

21): Symbology, the Art of Bonds, Covens, Runes, Symbolism, & Time.

22): Technomancy, the Art of allowing Non-magic to work around magic & Combing said Together; including Null Magic Fields.

23): Transfiguration, the Art of Transmutation, Changing Matter into Other Matter, living or not.

Most spell casters do the all 100% & don't specialize. If you specialize in 1 type of magic only, your power is 300%; but you only have 10% the power in the other magics. If you take 2 to master, your power is 200% & the others are 75% weaker. If you take a 3 Mastery, you are 175% of your power & 50% weaker on all others. If you take the 5 Mastery, 3 major & 2 Minor you are 175% your power on the 3, 150% on the 2, & 75% weaker on the rest than normal.

The actual one next chosen by most; it is a reverse one: Cannot use magic in all but 7. Those 7 are 200% in power. Most of these know what they are going to do in life. So when it comes time to choose at the normal Majority Age of 17, they have a year of higher spellcraft. A person cannot be forced to specialize. They voluntarily choose for life when they hit a Prime Age.

The Prime Ages are: 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23, 27, 31, 37, 41, etc. This is the main reason, most people don't specialize immediately. Also if you change your specialization the penalties are increased by 25% & the bonuses decreased by 25%. These bonuses are before any other bonus/penalty, then add the 50% increase for a Focus use, such as a wand, staff, or ring. This is a general rule, artifacts that are used as a focus, can & do increase the good & the bad.

NOTE: Even though inside the land grant given by greatest & longest living (then,) Scottish King. The King was Ard, son of Alph, son of Odin; King of Scotia 350-399 AD. The Hogwarts founders, were the only reason, that a Scottish royal line even started. As it usually just went from chieftain to chieftain, as they killed each other every 5 years or so. After King Ard, the royal line was set. He had 12 wives that bore him children, most of the mothers dying in childbirth. He married all the children into the other clans. With his Oldest son, marrying the only daughter of Clan Arthur, (Scottish Gaelic: Clann Artair) were the next leaders of the Scots. 4 Kings in 52 years. After that Clan Donnachaidh, lasted 29 years, & it went back & forth again for 363.

The intriguing Scottish clan system plays a big role in Scottish culture & tradition & has it's roots in the ancient Celtic tribal system. The original clans of Scotland were basically extended family groups, the majority of members were related by blood & descended from a common ancestor. They also contained a number of 'Septs', which were families who didn't have direct blood ties to the Clan Chief (or Chieftain) but were still associated with it. Often these Septs wielded a certain amount of clan power themselves. Many bloody battles were fought over clan territories, & there was generally no love lost between the Highland clans of Scotland & the Lowland clans or septs. Clan Forbes & Clan Donald; Lowland. Clan Stewart, Clan Cawdor, Clan Campbell, & what became Clan Stuart, were also Lowland. Clan MacGregor, Clan Wallace, Clan MacPherson, Clan MacLeod, & Clan Gryffindor; went back & forth, being "in charge." Kenneth, son of Alpin, of clan Gryffindor, King of Scotia succeeded his father in 843. He defeated the Picts about 843, uniting them with the Scots in the new kingdom of Alba, which comprised a large part of present day Scotland. He is the first King to be well known, & his burial site found. The above clans evolved into the Magical realm only, & into what is known, from many others.


	4. Chapter 4 Part B

**Disclaimer!:** I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY or profit from any of this story. ALL CHARACTERS OF This story does not reflect the attitudes or characters in the Harry Potter series, or have any affiliation with the author. THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONGS TO J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, its various affiliates, & whoever she sells, gives etc. it to. It is for free fun. None of the characters are mine, some parts of this LONG story might have a paragraph from another story if I liked it, it fit into my idea, & worked with my roleplay universe. So there are a number of Authors out there I owe homage 2. Here are 1 few that having started my story, & my son reading the first 2 chapters, said I should read. I shamelessly used some of their lines. Thank you for the words to flesh out my long story. This is a rewrite, it has just about every description of stories in it from snuff to incest to sex to romance. It is what would be more real life in a fiction, fantasy, Sci-fi world. Here's a few names: J.K. Rollins; George Lucas; E.E. "Doc" Smith; Piers Anthony; Marion Zimmerman Bradley; Ian Fleming; etc. Hallows_Seeker; Bobmin; Flowerchild33; Clell65619; GOLDJMW; songwriter90; red_jacobson; canoncansodoff; rlpj4; & Jeconais; etc. to name a very few. Some references to people, characters, songs, books, etc. are mentioned in the story. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM, though I wish I did. Some parts are from Wiki, etc. to describe the History parts; which I again Do not own any of. This is a free story for enjoyment of the reader.

 **CHAPTER 3: Pre James 1376-1945 Part B**

Sorry this is a little short as still trying to figure which story to do first.

In the House of Lords, there is a group of empty chairs equal to 1/3 the total, that stay empty, except 1 individual (usually), but sometimes up to every seat; is there to vote their proxies. Usually it is abstention, but not always. In the Lower House there is again a little over 1/3 of the House set aside for others, but no one says a word about them or their votes to anyone not in the chamber (A British Empire LAW). All anyone sees is weird, ugly, beautiful, or ordinary people there who, sometimes vote wrong.

Duke Godric Gryffindor was the last time a magic user was in line for the Throne. The House of House of Saxe-Coburg & Gotha has usually had multiple children. The first duke of Saxe-Coburg & Gotha was Ernest I, who reigned from 1826 until his death in 1844. He had previously been Duke of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld (as Ernest III) from 1806 until the duchy was reorganized in 1826.

Ernest's younger brother became King of the Belgians in 1831, & his descendants continue to serve as Belgian heads of state. Ernest I's second son, Prince Albert (1819–1861), married Queen Victoria in 1840, & thus is the progenitor of the United Kingdom's current royal family, called Windsor since 1917. In 1917, during the First World War, King George V of the United Kingdom announced that he, & all other descendants of Queen Victoria in the male line, would change their surname from Saxe-Coburg-Gotha to Windsor. In a letter from Princess Elizabeth's father, King George VI following the wedding, he wrote about his sadness at giving her away, & his joy at her evident happiness with Prince Philip: Elizabeth II is a princess.

Their 1st & 2nd children: Margaret, Countess of Snowdon & Alexandra, The Honorable Lady Ogilvy were born before Princess Elizabeth became Queen, their third child, Prince Andrew, arrived in 1960 & the fourth, Prince Edward, in 1964. Prince Andrew & Prince Edward were the first children to be born to a reigning monarch since Queen Victoria had her family. The Queen & The Duke of Edinburgh's grandchildren are Peter & Zara Phillips (b. 1977 & 1981); Prince William of Wales & Prince Henry of Wales (born 1982 & 1984); Princess Beatrice Elizabeth Mary of York & Princess Eugenie of York (born 1981 & 1982). Beatrice on 8 August 1981 for My Story, this is changed from 1988. I also missed princess Anne born 1950. Sorry historians...

In 1826, a cadet branch of the house inherited the Hungarian princely estate of the Koháry family, & converted to Roman Catholicism. Its members managed to marry a queen-regnant of Portugal, an imperial princess of Brazil, an archduchess of Austria, a French royal princess, a royal princess of Belgium & a royal princess of Saxony. A scion of this branch, also named Ferdinand, became ruling Prince, & then Tsar, of Bulgaria, & his descendants continued to reign there until 1946. The current head of the House of Bulgaria, the former Tsar Simeon II, who was deposed and exiled after World War II, goes by the name of Simeon Sakskoburggotski.

It turned out that the magic of the Stone of Destiny's protections only prevented wizards from ruling Britain directly, through the Institution of the Crown. Minister of Magic, Fudge had learned thru Malfoy; the magic did not protect the electoral process from being manipulated by wizards to favour one group of muggles over another. None knew that Merlins third son's line, could bypass this.

I'd like to point out that James would be Ignotus' descendant, & it is said that Ignotus himself created the perfect invisibility cloak. Harry is a descendant of the Peverells, an ancient & magically powerful family (& so, potentially rich, like the Malfoys). He inherited the invisibility cloak that belonged to Ignotus, so presumably any family fortune would also have been passed down from parent to child. James was a Marauder & they sold several things to Zonks & other Joke shops. Remus used his money to research & develop the wolfsbane potion. The pure blood potion master he paid sold the rights to it & scadattled away.

Fleamont & Euphemia Potter were the parents of James. It was Fleamont who took the family gold & quadrupled it, by creating the magical Hair Potion ( 'three drops styles & colors even the most bothersome hair' ). He sold the company at a vast profit when he retired, but no amount of riches could compensate him or his wife Euphemia for not having a child. They had quite given up hope of a son or daughter when, to their shock & surprise, Euphemia found that she was pregnant & their beloved boy, James, was born.

The wizarding family of Potters descends from the 12-century wizard Linfred of Stinchcombe, a locally well-beloved & eccentric man, whose nickname, 'the Potterer', became corrupted in time to 'Potter'. Linfred was a vague & absent-minded fellow whose Muggle neighbours often called upon his medicinal services. None of them realised that Linfred's wonderful cures for everything from the common flu to the terrible pox were magical; they all thought him a harmless & lovable old chap, pottering about in his garden with all his funny plants. His reputation as a well-meaning eccentric served Linfred well, for behind closed doors he was able to continue the series of experiments that laid the foundation of the Potter family's fortune. Historians credit Linfred as the originator of a number of remedies that evolved into potions still used to this day, including Skele-gro & Pepper up Potion. His sales of such cures to fellow witches & wizards enabled him to leave a significant pile of gold to each of his seven children upon his death.

One of the Potters got together with the other groups & formed the HGFE&D Investment group. This invested in "Muggle & Squib" companies & individuals. Although the financial system of the Potterverse isn't covered in-depth, it would also be easy to imply that Gringott's pays interest on any gold they're allowed to make use of in loans; some vaults are like safe deposit boxes, while others are more like ordinary bank accounts. Gringotts is a business like anything else; I doubt the goblins love gold so much they'd work for free just to be around it. Behold the wonders of compound interest accrued over 10 years on a nest egg that is never touched. Linfred's eldest son, Hardwin, married a beautiful young witch by the name of Iolanthe Peverell, who came from the village of Godric's Hollow. She was the granddaughter of Ignotus Peverell. In the absence of male heirs, she, the eldest of her generation, had inherited her grandfather's invisibility cloak. It was, Iolanthe explained to Hardwin, a tradition in her family that the possession of this cloak remained a secret, & her new husband respected her wishes. From this time on, the cloak was handed down to the eldest son who became Potter in each new generation.

Occasionally, a Potter made it all the way to London, & a member of the family has twice sat on the Wizengamot: Thomas Potter, who was a member from 1612-1652, & who was a great supporter of the Statute of Secrecy (as opposed to declaring war on the Muggles, as more militant members wished to do) & Henry Potter (Harry to his intimates), who was a direct descendant of Hardwin & Iolanthe, & served on the Wizengamot from 1913-1921. Henry caused a minor stir when he publicly condemned then Minister for Magic, Gore Evermonde, who had forbidden the magical community to help Muggles waging the First World War. His outspokenness on the behalf of the Muggle community was also a strong contributing factor in the family's exclusion from the 'Sacred Twenty-Eight'.

A blood Alliance is where neither family can act against the other, & must help them to the best of their ability, up to 25% of their wealth or influence. The Potter Family had several Blood Alliances. The Longbottoms had been renewed every generation for over 500 years. Also over the same time frame, with marriages; almost every ally was brought into the Potter Family. As the Potters always had boys. One being the least & twelve being the most.

The young grandfather of Sirius was having a bad day. His new wife was giving him a major headache. He decided to go to Surrey & upset some muggle women. He came across 2 gorgeous girls walking on a street. He uses his magic on them, not knowing that they are squibs. He gets so hot that when he is done with the redhead & the blonde, he forgets to check for magic, & just Obliviates their memories & not checking to see if they were fertile. They were just muggles after all. Lilly's grandmother has a boy, James Evans. James's mom was in a cursed line….

 **NOTE: Giving in this AU, a 29 year Tech jump. So beginning DNA research are in their beginnings, not infancy.** DNA profiling was developed a few years later in 1984 by English geneticist Alec Jeffreys of the University of Leicester, and was first used to convict Colin Pitchfork in 1988 in the Enderby murders case in Leicestershire, England. Thus began the journey of DNA 23, 2018 History of DNA Research -

His "Aunt" has a girl, & as a daughter of the House of Winton, a member of the Royal Family; 12th from the throne. The DNA showed that they had the same father, MI5 thought rape drugs was why, since neither membered a full weekend they had gone to Surrey from London to relax. The girl was put with her cousins, the Baron of Oxford family, as they were her blood, but not of the direct Royal family. A note was made in the special MI5 vault of a spare Royal, if needed.

James (Not Harry's father) mom dies when he turns 11 & a book appears on his bedside table. The girl is titled a Lady Euphemia & meets an older man, a Lord Potter, who has had three wives who all died without giving him a child. So he decided to try a Muggle Noble as she would accept the magic life easier. They have 1 still living boy before both of them are Assassinated, when her oldest had just turned 11 that day. James has a late marriage; the girl named Lilly is born 6 months later. Both Lilly's mum & dad die, the day she turns 11. The same day she gets a letter; from Hogwarts school of witchcraft & wizardry. Her sister Petunia goes to live with her other grandmother, her only remaining relative. Petunia waits for her mail from Hogwarts, & waits, & waits getting bitter. Severus Snape, who had befriended Lilly, telling her she was a witch, which was why she could call butterflies to her. She had asked, "why cannot Tuni do anything?" Snape replied, she's a muggle or squib, most likely.

The curse is broken, with the Birth of Harry, not Dudley as he is a squib. The Squibs can have a Squib, Magical, or non Magical child. The Non Magical carry a double Recessive gene, Squibs carry a Recessive gene. Magicals carry a Dominant gene. But it also carries the second gene, so that if over eleven generations, the Dominant is with a Dominant, there is a chance that the Recessive gene will come out, making the child a Squib. The third Recessive gene, which is paired with the Dominant gene, needs the forth gene paired with the second Recessive to make the Power. Weak if Dominant for over eleven generations. Normal from seven to ten. Strong from four to seven, & Powerful in one to three. This is what is needed to possibly change; per the Goddesses plan.


	5. Chapter 5 The end? OR

CHAPTER 4: James 1946-1981 Part A

Sorry this is a little short as still trying to figure which story to do first.

In the House of Lords, there is a group of empty chairs equal to 1/3 the total, that stay empty, except 1 individual(usually), but sometimes up to every seat; is there to vote their proxies. Usually it is abstention, but not always. In the Lower House there is again a little over 1/3 of the House set aside for others, but no one says a word about them or their votes to anyone not in the chamber (A British Empire LAW). All anyone sees is weird, ugly, beautiful, or ordinary people there who, sometimes vote wrong.

Duke Godric Gryffindor was the last time a magic user was in line for the Throne. The House of House of Saxe-Coburg & Gotha has usually had multiple children. The first duke of Saxe-Coburg & Gotha was Ernest I, who reigned from 1826 until his death in 1844. He had previously been Duke of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld (as Ernest III) from 1806 until the duchy was reorganized in 1826.

Ernest's younger brother became King of the Belgians in 1831, & his descendants continue to serve as Belgian heads of state. Ernest I's second son, Prince Albert (1819–1861), married Queen Victoria in 1840, & thus is the progenitor of the United Kingdom's current royal family, called Windsor since 1917. In 1917, during the First World War, King George V of the United Kingdom announced that he, & all other descendants of Queen Victoria in the male line, would change their surname from Saxe-Coburg-Gotha to Windsor. In a letter from Princess Elizabeth's father, King George VI following the wedding, he wrote about his sadness at giving her away, & his joy at her evident happiness with Prince Philip: Elizabeth II is a princess.

Their 1st & 2nd children: Margaret, Countess of Snowdon & Alexandra, The Honorable Lady Ogilvy were born before Princess Elizabeth became Queen, their third child, Prince Andrew, arrived in 1960 & the fourth, Prince Edward, in 1964. Prince Andrew & Prince Edward were the first children to be born to a reigning monarch since Queen Victoria had her family. The Queen & The Duke of Edinburgh's grandchildren are Peter & Zara Phillips (b. 1977 & 1981); Prince William of Wales & Prince Henry of Wales (born 1982 & 1984); Princess Beatrice Elizabeth Mary of York & Princess Eugenie of York (born 1981 & 1982). Beatrice on 8 August 1981 for My Story, this is changed from 1988. I also missed princess Anne born 1950. Sorry historians...

In 1826, a cadet branch of the house inherited the Hungarian princely estate of the Koháry family, & converted to Roman Catholicism. Its members managed to marry a queen-regnant of Portugal, an imperial princess of Brazil, an archduchess of Austria, a French royal princess, a royal princess of Belgium & a royal princess of Saxony. A scion of this branch, also named Ferdinand, became ruling Prince, & then Tsar, of Bulgaria, & his descendants continued to reign there until 1946. The current head of the House of Bulgaria, the former Tsar Simeon II, who was deposed and exiled after World War II, goes by the name of Simeon Sakskoburggotski.

It turned out that the magic of the Stone of Destiny's protections only prevented non royal wizards from ruling Britain directly, through the Institution of the Crown. Minister of Magic, Fudge had learned thru Malfoy; the magic did not protect the electoral process from being manipulated by wizards to favour one group of muggles over another.

I'd like to point out that James would be Ignotus' descendant, & it is said that Ignotus himself created the perfect invisibility cloak. Harry is a descendant of the Peverells, an ancient & magically powerful family (& so, potentially rich, like the Malfoys). He inherited the invisibility cloak that belonged to Ignotus, so presumably any family fortune would also have been passed down from parent to child. James was a Marauder & they sold several things to Zonks & other Joke shops. Remus used his money to research & develop the wolfsbane potion. The pure blood potion master he paid sold the rights to it & scadattled away.

Fleamont & Euphemia Potter were the parents of James Harry Potter. It was Fleamont who took the family gold & quadrupled it, by creating the magical Hair Potion ( 'three drops styles & colors even the most bothersome hair' ). He sold the company at a vast profit when he retired, but no amount of riches could compensate him or his wife Euphemia for not having a child. They had quite given up hope of a son or daughter when, to their shock & surprise, Euphemia found that she was pregnant & their beloved boy, James, was born.

The wizarding family of Potters descends from the 12-century wizard Linfred of Stinchcombe, a locally well-beloved & eccentric man, whose nickname, 'the Potterer', became corrupted in time to 'Potter'. Linfred was a vague & absent-minded fellow whose Muggle neighbours often called upon his medicinal services. None of them realised that Linfred's wonderful cures for everything from the common flu to the terrible pox were magical; they all thought him a harmless & lovable old chap, pottering about in his garden with all his funny plants. His reputation as a well-meaning eccentric served Linfred well, for behind closed doors he was able to continue the series of experiments that laid the foundation of the Potter family's fortune. Historians credit Linfred as the originator of a number of remedies that evolved into potions still used to this day, including Skele-gro & Pepper up Potion. His sales of such cures to fellow witches & wizards enabled him to leave a significant pile of gold to each of his seven children upon his death.

One of the Potters got together with the other groups & formed the HGFE&D Investment group. This invested in "Muggle" companies & individuals. Although the financial system of the Potterverse isn't covered in-depth, it would also be easy to imply that Gringott's pays interest on any gold they're allowed to make use of in loans; some vaults are like safe deposit boxes, while others are more like ordinary bank accounts. Gringotts is a business like anything else; I doubt the goblins love gold so much they'd work for free just to be around it. Behold the wonders of compound interest accrued over 10 years on a nest egg that is never touched. Linfred's eldest son, Hardwin, married a beautiful young witch by the name of Iolanthe Peverell, who came from the village of Godric's Hollow. She was the granddaughter of Ignotus Peverell. In the absence of male heirs, she, the eldest of her generation, had inherited her grandfather's invisibility cloak. It was, Iolanthe explained to Hardwin, a tradition in her family that the possession of this cloak remained a secret, & her new husband respected her wishes. From this time on, the cloak was handed down to the eldest in each new generation.

Occasionally, a Potter made it all the way to London, & a member of the family has twice sat on the Wizengamot: Thomas Potter, who was a member from 1612-1652, & who was a great supporter of the Statute of Secrecy (as opposed to declaring war on the Muggles, as more militant members wished to do) & Henry Potter (Harry to his intimates), who was a direct descendant of Hardwin & Iolanthe, & served on the Wizengamot from 1913-1921. Henry caused a minor stir when he publicly condemned then Minister for Magic, Gore Evermonde, who had forbidden the magical community to help Muggles waging the First World War. His outspokenness on the behalf of the Muggle community was also a strong contributing factor in the family's exclusion from the 'Sacred Twenty-Eight'. A self made directory of high society of pure blood families.

A blood Alliance is where neither family can act against the other, & must help them to the best of their ability, up to 25% of their wealth or influence. Potter Family had several Blood Alliances. The Longbottom had been renewed every generation for over 500 years. Also over the same time frame, with marriages; almost every ally was brought into the Potter Family.

The young grandfather of Sirius was having a bad day. His new wife was giving him a major headache. He decided to go to Surrey & upset some muggle women. He came across 2 gorgeous girls walking on a street. He uses his magic on them, not knowing that they are squibs. He gets so hot that when he is done with the redhead & the blonde, he forgets to check for magic, & just Obliviates their memories & not checking to see if they were fertile. They were just muggles after all. Lilly's grandmother has a boy, James Evans. James's mom was in a cursed line….

NOTE: Giving in this AU, a 29 year Tech jump. So beginning DNA research are in their beginnings, not infancy. DNA profiling was developed a few years later in 1984 by English geneticist Alec Jeffreys of the University of Leicester, and was first used to convict Colin Pitchfork in 1988 in the Enderby murders case in Leicestershire, England. Thus began the journey of DNA 23, 2018 History of DNA Research.

His "Aunt" has a girl, & as a daughter of the House of Winton, a member of the Royal Family; 12th from the throne. The DNA showed that they had the same father, MI5 thought rape drugs was why, neither membered a full weekend they had gone to Surrey from London to relax. The girl was put with her cousins, the Baron of Oxford family, as they were her blood, but not of the direct Royal family. A note was made in the special MI5 vault of a spare Royal, if needed.

James Evans (Not Harry's father), mom dies when he turns 11 & a book appears on his bedside table. The girl is titled Lady Euphemia & meets an older man, a Lord Fleamont Potter, who has had three wives who all died without giving him a child. So he decided to try a Muggle Noble as she would accept the magic life easier. They have 1 still living boy before both of them are Assassinated, when her oldest James, had just turned 11 that day. James Evans has a late marriage; the girl named Lilly is born 6 months later. Both Lilly's mum & dad die, the day she turns 11. The same day she gets a letter; from Hogwarts school of witchcraft & wizardry. Her sister Petunia goes to live with her other grandmother, her only remaining relative. Petunia waits for her mail from Hogwarts, & waits, & waits getting bitter. Severus Snape, who had befriended her & whom she loved & had told her, he would always be with her. One day after meeting his mother, he broke all her gifts to him & said she was a muggle & not marriageable, & started courting her sister, Lilly. Lilly, telling her she was a witch, which was why she could call butterflies to her. She had asked, "why cannot Tuni do anything?" Snape replied, she's a muggle or squib, most likely. It made her jealousy & hatred of magical beings expand beyond belief.


	6. Chapter 6 The New Beginnings

Pursuant to the Berne Convention Implementation Act of 1988 & the Digital Millennium Copyright Act of 1998.

 **CONTENT Disclaimer:** This story contains sexually graphic & explicit material & as such, it is not suitable for minors. If you are a minor, please leave now, as it is illegal for you to be here. If it is illegal for you to read or view sexually explicit material in the community you view such material, please leave now. This story & characters are purely fictional & any resemblance to events or persons (living or dead) is purely coincidental. If you are offended by sexually explicit stories, please read no further.

If you are offended by stories featuring group sex, bisexual situations, incest, or any other situation, please check the story code before reading the text. These stories are just that, stories, & do not promote or condone the activities described herein

 **Note:** I would like to thank MissAnnThropic & the_scribbler for the above laws & disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Most of this story is mine! Most of the characters are owned by lots of others. I just wished I owned them. It's free fun for reading.

No money is being made.

James Potter (27 March 1960-31 October 1981)

Lily Potter (née Evans) was a Muggle-born witch & Harry's mother. She was born 30 January 1960 & is born of 2 Squib Lines.

 **James**

"Are you sure, Winky?" "Yes, Master James." "Winky!" "Teehee; yes, I have checked with 3 different seers, & they all say that my baby will be fine. The endeavour that I'm doing will not harm her. Also, that we will be back, with the Family within 20 years, if not earlier." "Are you positive you want to be a spy. The ring's bond will protect you from having to mention any of this." "I will be hurt, so will Dobby, but nothing permanent." "That's good & bad." "Master?" "We don't want either of you hurt"

"It will only be little hurts from those 2 families." "Which seers did you ask?" "Oh, master, sorry. The Lovegood, the Goblin Council one, & the Fairy Queen." "What, why the Fairy Queen?" "Ohhhhhh! I was not supposed to tell. Hmmmm… The Fairy Queen has been asking, that we keep an eye & ear open on your family for the last 100 years." "OK, our Goblin account manager will pass you through a few other accounts, so Mr Crouch will not know where you come from. I need to start working on that Ring to protect Lilly & our newest addition, only 5 days old. Go get the strongest magic ring from any vault we are entitled to have." "Here, Master James!" "WOW!" "Yes Sal, amazing!" "James can you feel the protective & good Magic coming off that Ring!" "Yes, Godric, I Can. Winky where did the Ring come from?" "Well Master James; you said any vault any of you were entitled to." "Go on." "Well, I went to the Goblin Seeress. She did her spell. She gave me a weird key. Told me to take all seven things from the vault & to put them where I thought they should go. Again, it was weird. I took the staff to Harry's vault; along with two spell books, a cup, a sword, & the other ring. I brought this Ring here to you." "Let us understand… You took another Ring, a Staff, a Sword, a Chalice, & Two spell books to Harry's Trust vault. Not to our Family vault." "Yes sir, I don't know why." "Did the Seeress say anything else." "No Master James, but I heard her whisper to herself 'Finally'." "James, may I" "Of course Sal."

"Winky what did each item look like?" ""Ah good Sal, I was only interested in the Sword." "The Staff is 5' 6" long, 3'' thick smooth with rounded top & bottom, made of pure Rainbow Dragon Heart Wood. I don't know what the core is, maybe Garrick Ollivander would know." "Go on, Winky." "Yes, Master James. The woman's ring is a 3-carat solitaire Prismatic Diamond, with a 1-carat pair of Rainbow Diamonds, directly beside. A set of 5 gems, a black Pearl, a green Emerald, a red Ruby, a blue Sapphire, & a white Diamond. The band is made of Mithril, Goblin Silver, & Adamantine entwined cords."

"Huh, would that not be stronger?" Godric answered Salazar in his teachers superior voice. "No, it might have more protections, but not the power this Ring gives off." "Very funny, Godric." Both the ghosts chuckled. James is fascinated, unknowingly, rubbing the Ring in his hand, while listening to Winky, & his & Lilly ancestors. "The Sword has many runes on it in ancient languages I know not. The metal is all one piece, but is made of 5 types. Adamantine, Goblin Silver, Mithril, Necrodermis, & Saronite. The hilt is covered in hides. All thin strips sewn together to hold the Sword. The strips are so thin, I could not detect the hides types." Godric says; "It can't be." "James rushes to ask Godric. "What do you mean it can't be." "If she is describing it right, only one sword fits that description." Salazar says; "you're joking, its been lost for over 1,000 years." "Yes. Winky can you bring it here, this will work perfect, you don't need to do the rituals on the Ring. It's Caliburn or in English today Excalibur!" "Winky Get Now!" She pops out. Both ghosts & James look at each other & think of Harry.

Salazar says; "I don't think she will be able to get it, nor you James!" "What, why?" "She now knows what it is, & is no longer an innocent in thought nor action." Winky pops back in. She is covered in boils & pus. Her hands burned. She is crying so loudly that James immediately starts casting healing charms on her. After half an hour the worst of the burns, boils, & pus pockets are gone. "Master James", hiccup, "I could not bring it in any way. Physically, magically, or by using something else to carry it."

As they watch, all the rest of the wounds heal themselves, as he absently rubs the ring. "The Chalice is a solid Ivory cup. I know not what creature the Ivory is from." Salazar says, "you know what this means for Harry; James." "I don't want to think about it right now." James whispers as he looks at this plain 5 colored ring. "Let us figure out what we actually need for a Ring this powerful. Lilly can help as needed. She is the brightest witch as well as coven leader of the age."

"Damn, it has been 5 months. We cannot defend the Manor good enough. It is to big for our or Dumbledore's Fidelius Charm. If we let the Goblins do it, the magic use would draw every Wizard within a thousand miles; all the damn Isles. So lets go to the house in Godric's Hollow. We can set up our defensive spells better, as less area of attack. We will make Sirius the Secret Keeper; & thus use some of the Black family magic he has, to help protect us." "I'm not sure, James, we put a lot of magic into here. As, well as having our portraits hid in the gamekeepers shed, with the Fidelius Charm; I put on it. It was funny making Harry the secret keeper." "Yes, but it will take close to 3 & 1/2 years for us to do it by ourselves. Just too much property within the wards. Lets get Remus over before the Full Moon, He is a better strategist than I am." "OK, darling."

She was getting tired of James's obsession with protecting her. She was a better Charm's castor than him; she was the coven leader; the coven that formed the day Harry was born. She put quite a bit of protection into all 3 of them; their clothes & the stupid ring. I mean, why not tell me, what those old arse's & him are planning. I am even better at Blood Runes. Instead of telling me to put Magic, as much as possible, into that chunk of metal. Geez... I'm supposed to be the leader. Isn't Love grand! As a leader, supposed to do what's best for the group. As a wife, do what's best for my husband & family. As a mother, do what's best for Harry; it's strange, this pull to do blood wards to protect him, more than James or those two. My heart hurts, when I think Voldemort wants to kill Harry. The pull says do what ever is necessary, even dark magic.

Remus agreed that Godric's Home would be better. Sirius though, convinced them that he was the obvious Secret Keeper, so better to make Wormtail the keeper. After working all Summer & early fall on the Ring, he knew it was almost done. All Hallows Eve would help make it perfect. He could then go to Peter, make him the secret Keeper & go to the cottage House, to be with Lilly & Harry. We must protect our coven leader. The 5 of them, having become a coven at Harry's birth. Remus & Sirius would be at Lilly's great, great, grandmothers Manor. It was surprising to find out how big it was. Course that was before he found out that Lilly was descended from Salazar.

James worked with his & Lilly's Ancestors; Salazar & Godric to protect his Coven. He did not care if he died; as long as they & his son did not. "Are you sure?" Godric said again. "The magic is acting weird." Salazar replied to his blood brother, Godric. "Yes; Do you remember the last time the magic was acting like this?" "Oi! Dragon Dung." James looked up at the two ghosts. Still not sure how Hogwarts had broken down, when Gryffindor & Slytherin were blood brothers. Also why they could not return to Hogwarts. "OK, spill it. Tell me before I get so side-tracked that I make a mistake?" Not realizing, they already did. Both Ghosts looked uncomfortable. "Well" "said one. "You must" said the other. They looked at each other, Salazar said: "You tell it as it was your Grandfather's story." "OK, but remember this is hearsay from my drunken' old man!"

"He said that when My Grandmother became a squib from one of the most powerful coven witches in the country. That the night they cast the Ritual Blood curse on him; that during that day magic was acting very weird. & that the magic pulsed around the world 1 Time, the exact instant, they cast their curse." "All right" said James, looking at them like they were Harry, & needed to be changed & go to bed. It also happened 3 times, when Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald & Hitler committed suicide. "I need to finish this before the Winter solstice" He was thinking, we have to go into hiding before X-mas.

Poor Harry & Lilly; I will save them, I will protect them, I will make them safe. "So Mote It Be!", as he accidentally cuts himself. 6:12 AM "What did you do!" shrieked both Ghosts as the Magic Pulsed around the world; 5 times. Making them Bound to the Ring, as if Genies.

The Ring had flared a brilliant Gold, with all the colours in it! James was blinded. A new father of Twins, in a far galaxy; did not know why, but the Knight turns from the Force & takes up the Ante-Good of his Master. A very young woman in Love with her dying husband has a fit. She knows that something just happened & that several things happened to her. Minerva looks down on her Lord & Love; Jack Sparrow, she realizes this is her last chance to be with him, It is like he was healthy again, they consummate their marriage. She knows in her heart, as Jack dies, that she carries a girl child.

 _ **OK. This is were all 3 of my stories split. So am ending this as a prequel to all 3 stories. The first one I will finish will be Harry Potter Heir of the Universe. It should be about 20 or more chapters. Thanks for reading. Mail me or review if you have any concerns**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry! Put Flashback from second story to first. Going to have to reread my own story. Too much reading of others & confusion of which of the stories parts go.

Have gone thru one 17K of docs. have 2 more of those, before reading my own story. Have more one offs that can be taken, if someone wants to use them. Will publish them, hopefully sometime this month of August.


End file.
